Alexandra Alshavin
| Casualname = Sasha | Age = 21 (Pre Vorn-Thenadier Campaign) 22 (Post Vorn-Thenadier Campaign) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Black | Birthplace= Legnica, Zhcted | Status= Deceased | Weapon= Bargren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mediator(Former) Lord of Legnica Commander of the Legnica Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Legnica | Army= Legnica Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Alexandra Alshavin (アレクサンドラ.アルシャーヴィン), also known as Sasha, is one of the seven titular and primary Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Rumored to be the strongest of all Vanadis, Sasha would defend Zhcted from any invading kingdoms and her reputation for her valor and noble has earned the Zhcted citizen respect, including her fellow Vanadis Ellenora Viltara, Ludmira Lurie and Sophia Obertas. Unfortunately, she was diagnosed to an unknown blood illness since childhood, Sasha became almost vulnerable to all adversaries yet the rigors didn't stop her fortitude to take any chances to defend Zhcted while struggle to avoid succumb to illness; makes her one of the tragic characters in the series. Character Infomation Appearance Sasha is a with an average height and bust. She is also appeared to have a short hair that is no longer to her neck and rather skinny due to her illness. In her outfit, Sasha is seen in black blouse which is covered her bust, along side with the. She is also have 2 , and 4 on her thigh. She is also wore a skirt with both accessories surrounding her .In her sick bed, Sasha is often seen wearing white clothes and her Viralt was always on her blanket most of times. Personality As one of the veteran Vanadis, Sasha is rumored to be the strongest Vanadis, whose tenacity, will and ferociousness can be equaled to the brave knights of Zhcted, She is also a well disciplined girl whose patience and perseverance are tougher than any Vanadis in the land, even with the likes of Ellen would give her a respect. Behind her strong fighter, Sasha actually a soft-heart, selfless and benevolence Vanadis who put the peers before herself and willing to fight against the other invading kingdoms for Zhcted's glory and prestige . In spite the disease has caused her almost crippled, Sasha's fortitude and optimism is strong as she refuses to succumbed into her own sickness. However, her illness would shorten her lifespan should any of her movement involved; as she is almost tend to give up her life since her family, which all women pass away before even reached their 30's due to their hierarchical disease, also suffers the same ill fate. Plot Backstory Sasha is born under the Vanadis of Legnica, and suffered a blood disease that has becoming her family curse. Even since her childhood, Sasha heard about the family curse from her mother which her most of the families members also suffered the same disease, rumored to be shorten their lifespan and most of them died before they reach their 30's. When her mother suffered the same disease, Sasha is told by her mother that she will suffered the same ill fate just like them and she will have to find a mate and bear the children before her time too has come for her. Rumored to be the strongest of all Vanadis, Sasha's reputation earned respect by many peers within Zhcted. Prior her service as the mediator in Zhcted, Sasha would recruit Ellen as the Vanadis and guide her through rigorous training and tactics. She is also halt both Ellen and Mira from fighting each other and told both young Vanadis that the nation concerns must put above of personal vendetta and the proud kingdom of Zhcted will crumble should any of them neglect this important duty. However, Sasha quickly diagnosed the blood disease and forced to retired as the mediator. Even with her best physician in Legnica, her health was neither and she forced to struggle every ounce of her energy and strength. Until then, her illness neither worsen nor recover and Sasha had to pass her torch to her other fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas. In spite her condition, the Brave Fire Vanadis's duty as the Vanadis didn't ceased and continued to observed Zhcted situation. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:First Vanadis Civil War The news about Tigre's "defection" had extended itself to Zhcted, including on Sasha's place where she heard the news from Sophie infomation. When both Ellen and Mira waged war against each other, Sasha told Sophie not to interfere the duel between the Vanadis as she is convinced that some day the Vanadis would put their bad feud aside for the sake of Zhcted. With the conflict between the Silver Wind Vanadis and the Frost Mind Vanadis has finally ended, in courtesy of Tigre's rescue Mira from assassination, Sasha was among the few who were proud of their renewed alliance and found Tigre as an intriguing subject. Leginas Fall to Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis ---Coming Soon--- First Meeting with Tigre ---Coming Soon----- Confrontation with Torbalan, the Demon Main Article:Torbalan's Invasion Arc Prior the preparation to fend off the invading the pirates, Sasha told her physician to write a reinforcement letter to both Liza and Ellen With Matvey infomation about the dragons and pirates invasion, Sasha would led her troops to the ship to repel the dragon invasion despite her health concerns. With her troops are now prepares for engagements, Sasha set sail to Port Lippner her to fend of the Sea Dragons (Badva) as well as the pirates. Arrived to Port Lipper, Sasha encountered an almost drown man and decided to instigate the body of the man. Just as Sasha about to investigate the body, she heard the stranger's cryptic quote before immediately draw Bargren and step away from the body, witness the horrifying transformation, Torbalan. Seeing Torbalan's demon form for the first time, Sasha would engage the battle with the vile figure and dodge most of Torbalan's shock wave moves and instantly severed one of the Demon's arm. With burns has covered the severed arm without bleeding, the Brave Fire Vanadis warns the Demon that the battle is just heated up. With Torbalan's regenerative powers and extreme resiliency, Sasha could shocked that even behead the demon won't ensures his death. As the Demon escapes, Sasha decided to give chase but halt due to her health problems come back to her be breathing heavily. With Matvey information about that Torbalan is actually, Sasha then tell Matvey not to tell anyone in her army in order to maintain the army morale. Sasha continued to battle with Torbalan tooth and nail and every battle nearly cost her vitality. With Liza's intervention has made Sasha break free from Torbalan's grasp, Sasha begin to deliver her final blow, which finally brought down the Demon for good. Although she is victorious in the battle, it paid with a terrible price. Sasha has fallen due to over usage of her powers and her broken body, and she was lied down onto the ground as her relief as the battle finally over. In the aftermath of this victorious battle, the Brave Fire Vanadis is carried in Liza's arm into the war-ship and sailed back to Lebus. Rest in Peace In her sickbed, Sasha is visited by Ellen and both Vanadis chat each other. During their conversation, the Brave Fire Vanadis would gave Ellen last 2 advice: Compromise with other Vanadis for Zhcted's peace and make her own partner in her life. After her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) has finally vanished within a thin air, Sasha was finally succumbed to illness and passed away, like her family members before her. Many of those who were closed to Sasha, especially Ellen, were heartbroken and mourned her death. With her death, only 6 Vanadis remained in Zhcted and Leginas is under dispute for succession. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Sasha's primary weapons are her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Bargren, the fire twin daggers. As the sole signature weapon, Sasha would only use the weapon whenever she is in the battlefield or only cornered since she is on her sick bed all the time. Sasha's Vanadis powers are based on fire which both burn and cut anything that contact to her blades. She can summon the flames within her twin daggers and manipulate any of fire attacks as she pleased. Each blade will be burn in different color in every cut she made to her adversary will inflicted the damage in 2 ways: either burn from the fire or just make a clean cut, without draw some blood. Aside from that, both blades can unleashed the Phoenix' like fire that will destroy her enemies. Despite of her amazing powers, Sasha is unable to create the flames which she can't control since most of her power drained her stamina and energy that weaken her health; with the risk of death should she used too much power. *'???'(The Bird of Eternal Fire (Phoenix))-Sasha's true potential power to boost her strength, agility and endurance. Trivia *Sasha is among the 7 Vanadis (along with Sophie), who holds 3 positions in Zhcted, which includes warlord, peacemaker and minister of Zhcted. She is also the only Vanadis remained inactive, deceased later, due to her poor health condition resulted from her odd disease. *Sasha is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Ellen and Liza. *Like Sophie, Sasha is the among the few Vanadis who Ellen tolerated due to Ellen's respectful friendship with her. *Her blood disease aren't just her worries but also the people of her land. Her health problems made her territories vulnerable from any enemy troops, who use her health problems as a advantage to invade Legnica, including Liza who fake the pirate subjugation request and used this advantage to invade just to lure Ellen to test her might and skills to surpass both Sasha and Ellen. *She is currently considered as the eldest person that become a Vanadis among the 7 Vanadis, presumably around 5 years after Brune Civil War. *Even Sasha already make many attempt to dispose her Viralt to make herself resigned from Vanadis, it seems her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandons her even Sasha got blood disease and most of times spend her life on bed since she become a Vanadis due to illness. *Her true power remain dormant, it is shown on last Chapter volume 7, she can cut down Torbalan's Arm with her swift movements. Many reader believe this is why her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandon Sasha even she already attempted to dispose it in the first place. *It is yet unknown who will rule Leginas after Sasha's death. *Sasha holds the most strong-willed Vanadis that can release the ultimate power of her Bargren, The Bird of Eternal Fire (Phoenix) compared to the other Vanadis. Sasha is noted as the strongest Vanadis due to her willpower that surpass every Vanadis and enabling her to release her ultimate power. Category:Vanadis Category:Female Characters Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted